Une histoire de spectres
by Dream2
Summary: A l'aube d'un nouveau tournoi en Amérique, Kai rencontre une femme qui le mets en garde.....


****

Titre:une histoire de spectres

Source: Beyblade

Genre: OOC (lol),aventure, un peu de Pov

Auteur: la folle timbrée....euh Dream lol

Disclamer: les personnages de Beyblade m'appartiennent pas... je sais pas a qui ils appartiennent et je veux pas le savoir non plus ^^'

une histoire de spectres

-Encore un excellent tournoi qui s'annonce à ce que je peux voir.Je suis en direct de New York pour le tournoi américain annuel de Beyblade.Comme je peux le remarquer, il va avoir chaude bataille car les BladeBreakers, WhiteTiger et All StarZ seront de la partie ainsi que les champions européens et beaucoup d'autres...Je vous souhaite un bon tournoi!

C'était un beau matin du début de l'été.Les BladeBreakers étaient invités au tournoi d'Amérique.Comme à leurs habitudes, Chef était assis dans la chambre d'hotel et travaillais avec Dizzy,Tyson s'entrainait au centre de la pièce, Max écoutait la télé avec Ray et Kai était sorti ne pouvant demeurer plus de dix minutes avec le reste de l'équipe.Il décida par le même moment d'aller explorer les environs.

-Comment peuvent-ils rien faire avant un tournoi aussi décisif? Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gamins....

Comme il monologuait en dedans de lui même, une jeune femme l'approcha....

-Tu es bien le champion Kai des BladeBreakers?

-en quoi ça te concerne?

- Je dois lui parler de quelque chose concernant son Dranzer....et ce avant la compétition

-Quest-ce qu'il a mon Dranzer?, dit-il sur un ton de défi

-Alors c'est toi......Dranzer ne dois pas entrer en contact avec les autres spectres.....

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je ne peux pas en parler ici....c'est trop risqué....rejoint moi ce soir avec les autres BladeBreakers a cette adresse (elle lui donna un papier avec une adresse écrit dessus), en passant, je m'apelle Shana

La dite Shana se retourna et disparue dans la pénombre d'une ruelle...

Kai retourna alors à l'hotel,l'esprit visiblement troublé...lui qui ne montrait jamais aucun point de faiblesse....

-Dois-je croire cette fille?? Et si c'était un piège pour faire en sorte que nous nous retiront de la compétition?Tout ça semble trop risqué... Mais cette fille...cette Shana....je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose....peut-être que Ray le saurait, lui? Ah depuis quand que j'ai besoin de l'aide de cet avorton?...Et puis, c'est a eux de décider....moi je m'en tape...

Il entra en silence dans la chambre et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.......Tyson était silencieux...

-Kai....où étais tu passé?

-dehors

-fait pas le malin.....as tu rencontrer une femme qui t'a parler de ton Dranzer?

-en quoi ça te concerne?

-de a à z.........Tyson et Ray ont recontré une certaine Leila qui leur ont dit de faire attention à Dragoon et à Drigger...

-...Shana.....

-Shana? une autre!?!

-...elle m'a donner rendez-vous ce soir...avec vous

-Ont doit y aller!

Max s'était lever et était maintenant face à Kai et à Chef...Il avait l'air déterminé a en savoir plus long sur cette histoire

-Si Draciel et vos spectres sont impliqués nous devons aller voir ça de plus prêt....rien ne nous empêche de rester sur nos gardes

-oui,j'approuve Max,Dragoon est en risque....ont doit plus en savoir

-...si cela peut protéger Drigger.....

-La réponse est unanime je crois Kai

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kai se plia a la déscision de ses coéquipier...dans le fond, il voulais aussi savoir qui était ces filles et pour qui elles se prenaient pour les mettres en garde....

Ils partirent ensemble avec leurs Beyblade dans leurs poches.Rapidement, les 5 jeunes hommes atteignirent l'adresse donnée... c'était une vieille batisse en piètre état et les fenêtres étaient baricadées...L'ambiances était macabre...

-...elles sont à l'intérieur

- tu en es certain Ray?

- oui...a cent pour cent

-donc.....il faut entrer???

-pas le choix Tyson.....je me demande pourquoi la ville ne l'a pas fait détruire...c'est étrange quand même...quesque tu en pense Dizzy?

-oui c'est vrai Kenny....Mais c'est étrange, il y a aussi 3 spectres puissants...

-entrons pour voir

Kai entra le premier,suivis par Ray et Tyson.Max et Chef fermaient la marche...Tout était sombre.Soudain, ont entendis une voix...

-Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais Kai....je vois que tout le monde est là....Même que Kenny a apporter Dizzara...cela ne m'étonne pas de toi

-Comment connais tu Kenny toi! et comment sais tu que je suis dans son portable?

-Leila et moi connaissons tout de vous......et de toi aussi Dizzara.C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici...

- oui,enchaina une autre voix, Shana et moi avons décidé de vous faire connaître la vérité.

Les deux femmes sortèrent alors de la pénombres où elles étaient quelques minutes auparavant.Shana était grande et avait de long cheveux fauve.Leila, tant qu'à elle, était de taille moyenne et ses cheveux blond lui arrivait à la nuque.

Elle alluma une chandelle et invita d'un geste de la main les BladeBreakers à venir s'asseoir.

-Il y a longtemps, commença Shana, un prophète écrivit une prophétie qui fut oublié au travers des années...Je vous la résume en ceci...Bien avant que les humains furent créés, des êtres puissants vivaient sur Terres sans restrictions.Mais Leur puissance était telle qu'il finirent par s'entretuer.Ont dit que Dieu les repris des mains de la mort pour les punir et les tranforma en spectres....Ces même spectres que vous utiliser habituellement dans vos toupies...

-....a quoi ça sert de savoir ça?Vous ne nous avez pas trainer ici pour ça!

-Ray, calme toi......c'est pourtant beaucoup plus complexe ce que nous avons à vous dire....Vos spectres.... Drigger, Dranzer, Dragoon,Draciel et Dizzy....tous commencent par la même lettre,le D....ce n'est pas pour rien.Le D est la quatrième lettre de l'alphabet,votre équipe comporte 4 joueurs.....Vous trouvez ça normal?

-Simples coïncidences....

-non.....voilà bien des lunes que nous avons trouver la faille dans la prophétie.....cette faille vous concerne et explique également ces coïncidences...Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, les dernières phrases de cette prophétie, c'est la clé pour gagner...et pour sauver le monde...

-voilà les dernirers vers.... cinq jeunes hommes marquer du D aidés de trois A renverserons le maléfice et délivrerons les spectres emprisonés...

-euh si ce que vous dites concorde,nous sommes les D, c'est qui les A?

-...euhm...nous voilà rendu à la partie plus délicate.....

- nous avons décider de vous parler de tout cela maintenant car c'est l'année de vos treize ans et cela fait 3013 ans que les spectres ont été emprisonés....donc.....nous vous croyons enfin prêt à nous aider

-...euh je pige pas,c'est vous les A?

Un silence de mort pesa dans la pièce.Puis une troisième voix féminine sortie de nulle part

- que crois tu Kenny....sinon,pourquoi nous aurions trouvés cette prophétie......Je me présente, Ariel, spectre égarés ayant reçu l'orde d'aider les 5 D dans leur mission

Ont vit alors une fumée de couleur pourpre apparaître au centre de la pièce.Cette fumée se transforma un instant en ange puis pris la forme d'une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans avant de s'incliner devant les 5 adolescents ahuris

-totalement irrationel! Impossible!!!!

-Mais Kenny, tu as oublié que les spectres étaient sur Terre il y a des années...nous sommes des genre de fantômes errant.

-Si vous êtes un spectre.....alors Shana et Leila...

-bien penser Tyson, je suis Azrael et Shana est Axel...nous sommes aussi des spectres égarer....

- je me sens en pleine quatrième dimension....pincez moi je rêve

-Max....je peux te certifier que tu rêve pas, par ailleurs, ce sont de vrai spectres, je les ai analyser

-Dizzara a raison....et maintenant que vous connaissez notre secret.... vous devez nous aider

Les 3 spectres étaient nerveux.....Si les garçons refusaient de prendre en charge leur missions,c'était la fin.Ils allaient être emprisonés éternellement dans le monde actuel...De leur côter,les BladeBreakers comprenais mal la situation.D'accord, les spectres étaient emprisonnés...mais ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal...

KAI...a quoi ça sert de les aider?Si ont les aide, ont aura plus de spectres et Dranzer disparaîtra....sans Dranzer, je vais faire quoi?

Max....Draciel est emprisoné?....Souffre t'il?...

Ray Ces spectres mentent-ils???? peut-ont faire comfiance a de tel spectres??? 

Kenny....je comprend toujours pas comment ces spectres arrivent a prendre l'aspect d'humaines......et comment ils font pour vivre en dehors des Beyblades.....irrationel.....

Tyson....mon ventre gargouille...pourvu que l'ont en finisse bientot pour pouvoir aller manger

Apres un moment de réflexion,les Beybladeurs se regardèrent et Kai pris la parole

-...Quest-ce qui nous fait croire que cette affaire de prophétie est réelle????Et pourquoi feront nous ca???? Nous allons perdre nos spectre en vous aidant...et il n'aura plus de Beyblade sur Terre!!!! C'est la destruction d'un sport international que vous voulez que l'ont fasse!!!!

-KAI! TU CROIS QUE C'EST AMUSANT DE DEVENIR ÉTERNEL ET D'ÊTRE TRIMBALLER DANS UNE TOUPIE POUR QUE LE DÉTENTEUR DU JOUET EN QUESTION GAGNE???? CROIS TU QU'APRES 3013 ANS ONT A ASSEZ SOUFFERT??? VA TU SACRIFIER L'ESPRIT DE MILLIARDS D'ÊTRE VIVANT POUR TON SEUL PETIT PLAISIR!

-Axel reprends toi.....tu sais bien que Kai est comme ça...son tempérament froid lui dit de se ficher de nous....

-pfff....pas une raison de nous traiter en animal...(regardant Azrael et Ariel) _ichika bachika! *_

- iya!......... DAME!!!!! *

Axel s'approcha de Max et saisit Draciel qu'elle leva au dessus de sa tête...

- _tamashii........waga yakusoku.....DASU! *_

D'un coup, Draciel sortit de la toupie et vient se placer au côter d'Axel.Celle ci jeta par terre la toupie encore fumante, sous le grand effort....

-_yurusanai! Axel no baka! *_

-_Daijôbu Ariel....Daijôbu...._Max??

-O.o Draciel? c'est toi?

-...Axel! pourquoi as tu libérer Draciel???? ont avait besoin de lui pendant la compétition!!! je te signale que ces enfants sont notre seule chance!!! Pense tu avant d'agir???

-J'en ai assez d'attendre! Il faut toujours que nous soyons aux ordres de ces humains!!! je veux être libre!!!!! Comprend moi Ariel!

-ASSEZ!

Tyson avait parler!

-Assez! primo, quesque vous radoter, secundo, c'est quoi qu'Axel a fait a Draciel?,Tertio, CEST QUOI CE CHARABIA????

-Axel s'est servie de son peu de pouvoir pour libérer Draciel du Beyblade de Max.....personnellement elle aurait dû délivrer Dranzer mais c'est trop tard maintenant

-comment ca Dranzer??? et pourquoi c'est trop tard?

-après avoir libérer un spectre de sa toupie, ont ne peux changer d'idée...il est donc impossible pour lui de réintégrer la toupie...bref Draciel est libre...et en délivrant Dranzer,ont aurait eu un allier de poid.....bon faut faire avec Draciel....et maintenant change donc ton aspect....c'est pas que c'est pas imposant mais c'est pas pratique...

-euh...t'a raison Azrael

Draciel pris forme humaine devant les adolescents......vous savez ce que ça fait comme effet pour 5 garçons d'environs quatorze ans autant de chocs nerveux dans la même journée????

-O.o je suis plus vraiment étonner....quoique ça me fait bizarre de te voir ainsi Draciel...

Le spectre du blond était maintenant sous l'apparence d'un adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux dorés et à l'air espiègle...Sans savoir toute l'histoire, ont pourrais penser qu'il s'agissait du frère de Max.Ils se ressemblaient a un tel point, c'était délirant.

Ensuite, les BladesBreakers décidèrent de venir en aide aux spectres....de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Avec Ariel,Axel et Azrael ils conçurent un plan assez simple mais qui devait être efficace; lors du dernier combat des jeunes hommes, les spectres devaient absorber l'énergie dégagée du match pour pouvoir libérer les spectres du stade.Ensuite, ils s'envoleraient et espèrait avoir assez d'énergie pour compléter leur mission....

Un plan qui était fonder sur absolument rien mais c'était là une chance à prendre....

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le début de la compétition....Les beybladers étaient nombreux et le stress était de la partie.Mais rien semblait décourager nos héros...c'était le jour J....

-Vous êtes prêt les garçons??

Ariel regardait le match depuis le banc des BladeBreakers.Elle faisait mine d'être confiante mais ont sentait qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment tout finirais....Puis, le dernier match arriva.C'était contre les White Tigers,contre Lee précisément.Tout devait se déclencher lorsque les BladeBreakers choisiraient celui qui devait les représenter....

Kai s'avança.S'il devait perdre Dranzer, il allait le faire avec dignité.

Le combat commença.Tout alla très vite.Kai hurla a Dranzer de sortir toute sa puissance.Lee fut abasourdi par la réaction du glacier, plus communément appeler Kai.Son spectre sorta toute sa puissance également.C'est a ce moment que Draciel,Ariel,Azrael et Axel se désintégrèrent pour fusionner avec eux.Une lumière éblouissante engloba le stadium.Puis,plus rien.......

Les spectres avaient disparus...

Quelques jours plus tard, ont parla beaucoup et partout de la traînée lumineuse qui illumina le ciel terrestre et qui disparu dans la nuit....

-Maman?

-Oui Mariah?

-J'aime quand tu me raconte cette histoire....un jour, moi aussi je combatrai aux côtés de grands Beybladeurs comme eux!

-Tu sais bien que c'est une histoire ma chouette, allez au dodo

-bonne nuit maman

-bonne nuit Mariah

La femme éteindie la lumière et ont pu voir l'ombre d'une femme dans la fenêtre.....cette ombre disparu,telle une étoile filante dans la nuit....

__

By Yukari Katsuya


End file.
